Armagedon
by BeastofNublar
Summary: La guerra ha comenzado, la paz ahora es solo una sombra del pasado. Ya es demasiado tarde para huir o para esconderse solo queda luchar, pero es complicado pelear contra un ejercito que puede devorarte.


Todo lo que baja tiene que subir y todo lo que sube tiene que bajar.

La ley de Murphy puede aplicarse desde lo más insignificante hasta el auge o caída de un imperio o dinastía. Nada es para siempre y eso es algo que todos debemos aceptar.

La guerra había comenzado hace apenas una media hora, pero parecían años enteros sin descanso.

El gran valle que alguna vez fue la representación encarnada y la paz y unidad de todos los herbívoros, ahora había caído y herbívoros como carnívoros ya se estaban disputando el lugar en una sangrienta guerra a muerte.

Tricornio se abrió paso entre la multitud de velociraptores, tenia cortes en todo su cuerpo pero eso no lo detendría para proteger a su familia.

\- ábranse paso idiotas…malditos montón de mierda – dijo embistiendo a los pequeños terópodos que deseaban un pedazo del gigantesco herbívoro. El más grande del grupo se paro frente al desafiante, debía medir unos tres metros de alto y seis de largo.

Tricornio respiro violentamente y se preparo para embestir mientras el carnívoro mostraba sus fauces hambrientas.

Hilos de baba empezaron a descender de su hocico al suelo.

El gigante se lanzo contra él pero el monstruo rojizo salto a un costado y logro abrirle un tajo profundo justo bajo su vientre.

Maldijo con todas sus fuerzas no haber sido más precavido.

Era imposible contener una hemorragia interna de esa categoría, escupió sangre ya con la vista nublada y divisa al velociraptor que se estaba agazapando para saltarle.

Entonces el animal fue empalado violentamente por otra hilera de cuernos relativamente más pequeños, una vez que su cuerpo junto a sus órganos más importantes fueron atravesados el raptor chillo y empezó a moverse desesperado por liberarse pero fue inútil.

Los tres cuernos recién llegados empezaron a moverlo sádicamente de un lado a otro y luego lo lanzo contra un árbol. Cera se acerco con los cuernos aun ensangrentados e intento levantar a su padre.

\- levántate ahora papa tenemos que irnos – alrededor todo era un caos, dos tiranosaurios terminaban de reducir a un apatosaurus arrancándole extremidades con la misma dificultad que ellos aplastaban una rama de arbusto.

No encontraba a pie pequeño ni a los otros.

\- Cera, vete de aquí ahora…ya es tarde –

\- ¡no hay forma que te deje! – grito la tres cuernos insistiendo tercamente con el hocico para levantar al anciano.

A lo lejos un gigantesco tyranosaurus de color morado se iba acercando a ellos lentamente. Todos lo conocían, ¿Cómo no hacerlo?, fue él quien llevo a cabo esa pesadilla horrible de las que todos tenían conocimiento.

Los ojos del enorme monstruo brillaban de un rojo sangriento que parecían destilar llamaradas. Rugió con fuerza y se aproximo.

Era más grande que el resto, mucho más quizás unos seis metros mayor que aquel diente agudo que enfrentaron cuando niños.

\- es el… ¡papa levántate mierda! -

\- Cera que te largues… ¡lárgate! Mi ciclo acabo aquí, el tuyo apenas comienza, reúne las crías que puedas y corre…-

\- ¿hacia dónde? Lo único que tenemos es esto, fuera estamos condenados a…. –

\- ¡no hará ninguna diferencia ahora! Los monstruos están aquí dentro y todo por culpa suya… - exclamo el triceraptos negro intentando levantarse pero su herida y edad pasaban factura.

\- por favor…vete hija y busca a pie pequeño lo vi hace poco junto a los sobrevivientes huyendo. Un par de velociraptores se opusieron a que les quitaran la presa pero el gigantesco tyranosaurus solo los aplasto como gusanos y miro su pie con disgusto como quien pisa un chicle aplastado en la calle.

Cera tuvo que aplastarse el corazón y dejar a su moribundo padre atrás, Tricornio sonrió una última vez a su hija al verla huir.

A pesar de no ser del tipo demostrativo, su hija era su mayor orgullo. Y ahora debería mostrarlo más que nunca. Para el todo había terminado ahora, lo sabia rodeado en un charco de su propia sangre.

Fue entonces que una gruesa voz de ultratumba se dejo oír – que conmovedor… ¿listo para tu viaje a mi estomago gordito? –

El tyranosaurus morado sonrió maliciosamente.

\- vamos ¿Qué esperas? Termínalo de una vez hijo de puta…-

\- pienso hacerlo dentro de poco pero algo se me olvida – exclamo el carnívoro rascándose la cabeza con esas diminutas manitas. – ¡oh si! Ya recordé…quiero darles las gracias por este enorme valle, prometemos cuidarlo bien - hundió sus gigantescas mandíbulas aferradas y levanto a Tricornio haciéndolo aullar de dolor, puesto que la mordida del animal le había quebrado la espalda.

Con la vista borrosa pudo ver una última visión de pesadilla.

El valle, el hermoso y legendario lugar de nidada ahora estaba hecho un verdadero cementerio, docenas de carnívoros se encontraban dándose un sangriento festín con muchos de los cuales alguna vez fueron sus mejores amigos.

Uno de su manada, unos tres cuernos se encontraba tirado mientras un grotesco giganotosaurus tironeaba de sus intestinos como si fueran juguetes. Algunos nidos se encontraban aplastados y otros come huevos aprovechaban para llevarse los que podían, sin tomar en cuenta el riesgo, pues algunos eran cazados por los depredadores que no discriminaban entre amigos y enemigos.

\- debimos haberte matado en cuanto saliste del huevo…Chomper – maldijo el triceratops mientras sus ojos se movían involuntariamente hacia arriba víctima del desangramiento.

Su corazón dejo de latir en cuanto Chomper le rompió el resto de su columna vertebral haciendo caer el cadáver inerte al suelo.

El rex se relamió la sangre del morro y observo su nuevo "paraíso".

\- pensaron que podían quedarse con estas maravillosas tierras mientras que los nuestros padecíamos en el misterioso mas allá, ¿verdad? …ahora se acerca una nueva era…un nuevo imperio y yo seré su nuevo gobernante –.

El gigantesco monarca de la muerte se paro sobre la roca más alta del valle y tomando todo el aire que podía en sus pulmones rugió reclamando el territorio para él y "su ejército".

Los sobrevivientes mal heridos, derrotados y hasta mutilados oyeron el rugido con pesar a lo lejos, era la última humillación que tendrían que recibir antes de exiliarse.

Cera miro con odio el valle que alguna vez fue su hogar, lo pagarían…esos bastardos lo pagarían de alguna forma se juro.

No había terminado…trago su enojo con mucho pesar y al mismo tiempo que las lágrimas de impotencia caían por su rostro se encamino junto con los sobrevivientes a otra tierra para preparar su venganza.


End file.
